Black as Midnight
by Sapphy-chan
Summary: Here is one of my stories I thought of while watching Wolf's Rain. Its placed in the future, with high technology. I'm not really good at summaries, so please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Black as Midnight

Seeing only buildings around me, there is a small alley a few feet away. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, alone, or at least thinking I am, I try to think why I'm here. Before I can come to a conclusion, I see a flash of black dart across my path. Without even thinking I run after it, hoping it will take me to a new place that none has ever seen. My feet carrying me as fast as they can, stop at yet another small alley not far away. Beyond a couple of lights on the other side, I could make out light coming through the alley of two buildings and silhouetting the outside. With my hand outreached, I take a step forward, not sure what I was reaching out to or why. There is a flood of white light that starts to dim so I would be able to see what was before me.

I awoke abruptly to a high pitched bark in my ear. My eyes flew open immediately to meet some just like mine. The ice blue eyes I am staring into are Sasha's. She comes up to my elbow in height. Her fur coat is as black as my hair, blending into the midnight sky with a few lights on the cars going by. People even say that her personality also matches mine. Sasha is always alert, ready for anything, and if somebody gives her trouble, she'll give them trouble right back. She also has an attitude that people have to watch out for. Sasha is my loyal companion and my best friend. Having a wolf as a best friend, humans find it strikingly odd. As for us demons, it is only natural.

The world we live in today is a world with very high technology. We have computers that can make 3D graphics making them feel, look and sound real. There are also cars that fly driving up to 150 stories. Wolves, and us wolf demons work for a secret network that has us do missions that are very dangerous. I am one of the people that are capable to actually go in and retrieve the item that was assigned. I am the only one that can deliver the item to the top of the sky scraper that the boss' office is held in, since I'm the only one that can be fully trusted.

With her paws on my bed she says, "Come on, Mya, It's time to get up. Everyone else is waiting." Sasha grabs the sleeve of my nightgown and pulls on me to get up. I glanced at the alarm clock, and it read 3:17 am. Great I was late once again. Sasha and the other wolves don't actually open their mouths and talk like humans do, they speak through our minds. After pulling on my black pants, shirt, jacket, gloves and my shoes, Sasha led me out of my room. I lived on the top floor of a 150 story skyscraper. By the way, the planet that we are on is not earth, or you would get a nosebleed on a 200 story. Its on the other side of the galaxy, a planet called Utaka. All of the windows and walls of my apartment are made of pure glass. You don't have to worry about anybody seeing you, because the top floor is high up. I could already hear the early morning cars go by the building.

I grabbed a concealed bottle of frappuchino, a black backpack, pushed a button to open the window on the far side of the room, took a running jump, and exited through the window. This was my favorite part of the day, being able to jump out of a tall building, feeling free, and knowing nothing is going to happen to you. After falling at least 50 stories, Sasha jumps from a lower building to catch me. She waits there for me every morning after she wakes me up. Sasha rebounds from the other buildings to get where she needs to go. We ended up at our work building, on the lower level of the boss' office.

Sasha and I walked into the room with everybody turning to see who had just entered. The computer geek that gives us our assignments says, "Well, if it isn't Mya. A little late this morning are we? And Sasha looking lovely." He gets really annoying if you have to see him five days a week, and sometimes on the weekends. He has really short black hair, glasses, and always wears headphones. Every morning he looks like he just got out of bed. He most likely falls a sleep at his computer after doing research for missions.

"Rosco, shut up, I'm tired of hearing your little welcoming phrases. Plus, you said that one yesterday. Think of a new one." I snapped back at him, sitting on a desk leaning up against a wall with Sasha close by. "Can you just give me my assignment so that I could get going?"

"All right, all ready. You have to retrieve a computer data chip from the Second District Copying Facility." Rosco read from his computer.

Everybody in the room gasped when one of my close friends, Gata, said, "You can't make her steal a data chip from SDCF. That's like a suicide mission. What's the boss thinking?" Gata is a very ugly and built man, but he has a kind heart and always takes care of everybody if they are in danger.

"She's the only one capable of doing it, or do you want to take this assignment?" Rosco said quickly, so that Gata couldn't say anymore about the boss.

I stood up, with Sasha at my heels. "It's okay. I like the suicide missions, you get to dive off of tall buildings for no reason at all. I've got this one, Rosco, so mark it as a complete and send me another one in five hours."

I walked towards the knife case that was a few feet away and entered a code. I took a couple of leg straps to hold knives in place, and wrapped them around my thighs and calves. I took two small daggers, twirling them around in my fingers then sliding them into the sheaths on my left leg. I took a fairly larger one and slid it into its case on my right leg. I took a belt full of poison darts and metal tips and took another belt full of various items Rosco put together in order to do this mission. I strapped the belts vertically on my hips, then grabbed an arm dagger while closing the case and locking it back up.

I turn around while strapping the dagger to my arm. Everybody is just staring at me in confusion. "Why do you use so many knives instead of using guns?" Rosco asked while I was still fighting with the buckle on the strap.

"Because knives are more fun, and I can move a lot faster with them and my movement isn't limited. And it feels good cutting through an enemy. Gata, throw me a map, earpiece, and a voice box along with my chip player so that I can listen to music while I'm falling." He does as I say and I shove them all into their correct pockets on my belt, and put the earpiece in my ear. Just as I was adjusting everything, John walks in the door along with his wolf , Dusk. I throw a smirk at Rosco and he nods. "Rosco, I want a new stock of everything and a new knife before I get back or our dinner is canceled tonight got it?"

"Sure thing. Think about me." Rosco says glancing at John to see his reaction. He does look a little irritated by the conversation. John gets angry, thinking I really like a geek that never talks about anything besides computers, but that isn't the case. My heart is with a totally different figure.

I lean down and call Dusk to me. "Come here, Dusk. Oh, you're so pretty. I just love you so much. Now give me a kiss." He licks my face all over and when he's done, I give him a kiss on the nose and forehead.

I got up and was ready about to leave when I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Dusk. "Mya, I know that you have the SDCF assignment today, and I just want you to be careful and promise to come back."

I kneel down to him and he puts his head in my lap. "Yes, Dusk. I will be careful and I promise to come back and when I do, we'll go diving together, okay?" I felt him nod.

"It's okay, Dusk. I'll bring her back safe. Come on, Mya, we have to get going." Sasha said already half way out the door. I left with everybody saying goodbye, and then I jumped off of the building after Sasha.

John looks at Dusk laying in Mya's spot whining. He walks over to him and tries to cheer him up, but it doesn't work.

Dusk is still lying in Mya's spot, imagining her diving off of this very building with the wind blowing in her hair, on her way to the SDCF building.


	2. Tears Falling Like Rain

Tears Falling Like Rain

Sasha and I arrived at the SDCF building moments later. The company has guards posted all the way around the building. I took the easiest way in that I could think of, which was from one of the glass windows on the 75th floor. It looked deserted. The floors were a black marble waxed very carefully, and the walls in the hallways are pure white. I took out the 3D image map from a pocket on my belt to see where they keep the data chip concealed. The 84th floor is where I was supposed to be. There was a nearby elevator, but elevators mean cameras, and nobody is supposed to know that I am here, so I guess we're taking the stairs.

While I'm climbing up these long steps, I should tell you more about Sasha, Dusk and myself. Sasha and Dusk used to be wolf demons just like I am right now, but they became of age so that they could fulfil what every wolf demon dreams of going through. A child that is born from a wolf, lives as a human, then develops the characteristics of one and finally, at the age of 17, they transform into a wolf. At least that's how the story goes. I, myself, have never seen it been proved wrong. Sasha was my partner that was assigned to me since she was new, and our relationship went beyond partners, we became like sisters. I have been in this organization all my life and finally proved I was good enough to have a partner. Every wolf has a certain reason for undergoing the transformation. Some don't know what to think of it, while some can't wait for it to happen. I alone, am afraid of undergoing the change. I have seen one other go through the pain and anguish to become a beautiful and awesome creature, and it terrified me. But now, that same person is waiting for me to undergo the changes.

We finally reached the top of the stairs at the floor we need to be on. The glass case holding the data chips are surrounded by at least 30 men. Sasha looks at me wondering what I'm going to do. It's usually her that comes up with the plan, and I usually carry it out. I guess this time its different.

Sasha jumps in to the room at god like speed, and seriously injures a few men with her teeth. They started pulling out guns, so I jumped in to help her. Running along the side of a wall, I pull out my daggers and slit a couple of guys throats. They start spewing blood and quickly drop to the floor. In no time flat, we took out all the men that were guarding the room. I grabbed a lazer from my belt and carefully cut the glass case open. Sasha walked up to me and said that there are more guards going up the stairs. I take out the data chips and put them in a small enclosed pocket. Something isn't right, this mission was too easy. There was a red light that flashed from inside the case, and immediately, I knew what it was, a bomb. I grabbed Sasha by her fur coat and lunged her towards the window. The bomb, already exploding the glass, made it an easy way out also blowing me out the window.

I just realized that Sasha was falling along right beside me. There was no way we could get down safely without dying. I passed out from the destruction of the bomb. I felt something soft touch my skin and land on a hard surface.

I awoke in a soft bed in a room that looked very familiar, and I was placed in white robe. All of my wounds from the explosion are bandaged. I am in the same building that my apartment is in. I walked out into the living room and stood between a table and a white couch. The apartment walls and windows were pure glass just like mine with buildings visible beyond. I had guessed right. A man with black hair, with red tips, dressed in black leather pants and a white dress up shirt that was unbuttoned, was leaning against the balcony beam outside. My heart leapt at the sight of him. My voice was gone, I couldn't speak. The piercing blue eyes paralyzed my mind and my body.

All of the sudden, without thinking about it, I lunged for his chest with tears streaming down my face. I managed to find my voice, only to say, "You've finally come back to me, Dusk."

He hugged me tight then pulled me away from him. "Mya, you were being reckless tonight. You could have gotten both you, and Sasha killed. You should have thoroughly investigated the case before you opened it. You've been passed out for almost a day.."

Sasha hadn't even crossed my mind. "Where is she? Is she all right? Please, tell me she's all right!" I began to panic, and move about reopening one of my wounds.

"She's all right. She went back home to rest, she's not injured like you are. Being shot by glass, then thrown out of the building by and explosion, today isn't your day." Dusk said, lying me down on the bed so that he could tend to a wound on my arm. My chest was wrapped in bandage.

"Dusk, why are you in your demon form?" I asked while he finished tying a knot on another bandage.

"It's a full moon tonight. And I wanted to see you, like this." His voice is so calming, it could put you to sleep.

I got out of the bed and walked to a glass door, opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. The moon was so full and bright with the stars shining as bright as they can to match the moon. There is a wonderful wind and it just enveloped me, waving my hair about and ripping at my clothes. Dusk came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and our hair mixing together in the wind.

It calmed and he turned my face to where I could fully see him and said, "Mya, would you slap me if I were to kiss you right now?" he asked with his pleading eyes staring into mine.

"I do owe you for saving my life, so no, I wouldn't mind." he smiled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. His lips touched mine in a gentle, but severe kiss. His tongue met mine, savoring the sweet taste. We finally broke free for air, with his lips traveling down from my lips to my collarbone. "Beeeeeeeeeppppp...Beeeeeeeeeppppp...Beeeeeeeeeppppp!"

The piercing sound of my cell phone in my jacket pocket broke the moment. With Dusk standing there, I ran for the bed, tripping on the way, finally got the phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I have it. Do I have to come right now? Okay, I'll be there. Bye" I hung up the phone.

I started changing into my original clothes while Dusk stared out into the sky. "That was the boss. He wants me to bring him the data chips."

"Yeah, what else is new? He's too lazy to come get it himself?" he said with a snappy attitude.

"I don't know." I walked over to the balcony and hung my legs off the side. "Come on, lets go. I promised that I would take you diving remember? Cuz, you don't know how."

"But what if I get us hurt? Or mess up?" he said looking at me in a concerned way.

"Just hold on to me and you'll be fine." I took out a gun, and shot it in the air. A rope came out of the end with a hook and stuck to the top of the building. I pushed the button and it started to fling me up towards it. Dusk jumped on me not wanting to be left behind. We are now on the top of the building. Dusk looked down like he didn't want to do this.

"Okay, now I'm really scared." he said stepping back away from the edge.

I walked over to him. "You won't be." I kissed him on the lips and he wrapped his arms around me and started to pull me inside his mouth. I pushed off of the ground real hard and threw us off the building.

"That was dirty." he yelled at me while holding on tight to my body while falling. I pushed him away from me so he could dive on his own. He was just falling, watching me dance around in the air, twirling and spinning. He started copying me and we were in synch with each other. Our turns matched perfectly and were falling at the same speed. It really is a wonder to free dive off of a building.

We landed on a low building after rebounding off of the taller ones. Running along the top of the building, I got a great surge of pain through my body. It felt like being stabbed by a thousand daggers all over your body. I doubled over in pain trying to figure out what it was. Something started to grow out from my tail bone. I reached back to feel what it was, and the idea shocked me. I had grown a wolf's tail. My head suddenly felt like it was splitting apart. My fang teeth grew so that they could be noticed if I were to open my mouth. My transformation was happening too fast, and too soon. I wasn't sure that I was ready for it.


	3. Unsure

Unsure

I was scared of what else I would have to go through when the time came. I quickly ran to another building trying to escape what I was becoming. I didn't know where I was going; my feet just carried me like they have a mind of their own.

I heard Dusk's voice call out to me in the distance, getting closer with each passing minute. "MYA!" he grabbed my arms and made me look at him.

"Mya, its all right! Just let it pass. I'm here for you Mya, use me if you need to. Let it out. If you don't it'll backfire on you!" He looked into my eyes with such passion and care.

"...Dusk...Don't leave me." After those few words, light shone all around me like a burst of energy. It was forcing all of my strength out of my body. Dusk was squeezing me tightly to his chest, getting hurt by my energy as well. It stopped and I collapsed.

"...ya...Mya...Mya..." I awoke weakly to Dusk's voice. I opened my eyes and saw his very concerned and worried face. He embraced me tightly. "You did it. I'm so proud of you, Mya. I know what its like to go through that."

"Well...I had you guiding me through it. You're hurt!" I pointed to a large slice on his arm.

"Oh, that, its nothing. Its just a scratch. What...what...are you doing? Uuhhhh!" he moaned and threw his head back as I licked the blood off of his wound. It wasn't deep, thank the moon.

I stopped and he just looked at me. He put his thumb on my bottom lip and opened my mouth. He stuck his finger in my mouth and said, "So you have a tail and fangs so far. Lets see if you can control them. Don't hurt me."

He slid his tongue in my mouth ever so slowly, and ran his tongue over my fangs. He stopped and pulled away. "Now its your turn." Dusk opened his mouth, and I dipped my tongue in ever so slowly. I knew, with me going so slowly, it was killing him. I could feel his heart racing, just wanting to devour me. I pulled back and said, "Go ahead." his eyes glistened in the moonlight, surprised of what I just said. We are locked in a battle of hot kisses, just eating at each other, then I rolled him over on his back. I nibbled on his neck with my fangs, and he just pulled me closer, not wanting me to stop. Its hard for us to completely control ourselves while basking in the full moonlight.

He looked up at me and smiled with his blue eyes showing much emotion. I sat up and stared at the moon, feeling drawn to it. After five minutes of staring at me, he asked me something that I found very shocking.

"Mya...be my mate." he said while sitting up.

"Dusk...I can't."

"Why not? Is there someone else? There is, isn't there?" he looked like he was ready about to cry.

"No, its not someone else. I'm not a full wolf, Dusk. You know its against the law."

"I'll wait for you, just like I have been for the past 5 yrs. Mya, I've been truthful to you, you told me to promise to wait for you. I won't be able to stand to see you with another wolf. Mya, I love you." I just started crying. He angrily said, "So what we did just now, didn't mean anything to you at all?"

"Dusk, you're taking it the wrong way. That meant everything to me. I will be your mate, so, take me as yours. I want everyone to know that I belong to you." I pulled my jacket collar away from my neck, waiting for him.

"Mya...my Mya...stay with me forever." he first came up and kissed my neck, he bit my neck, leaving the mark of his fangs in my shoulder muscle. He licked all the blood off, except some. Some ran down between my breasts, where he couldn't get, but it was hidden so it was okay.

We finally got to the boss' building on the top floor and we were let in through the window by one of his servants. Dusk and I stood in front of the boss' desk.

"Mya, do you have the chip?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes, I do." he stood up and walked towards me. He reached down my shirt, between my breasts, and pulled out the data chips. Boss saw Dusk clenching his fists when he was doing this.

"So, Dusk, find a mate yet? I'd let you have my little Mya, but she's not complete and I couldn't see her with anyone. Dusk, do you like Mya?" he turned me around to face Dusk.

"No, I only see her as a partner in our missions. I have no feelings for her whatsoever." Dusk said staring at the Boss.

"Good. So you don't mind if I do this?" he squeezed one of my breasts in his hand. "Or this?" he kissed my neck up and down and stopped at the bite mark Dusk had gave me. "Is this your mark, Dusk? Have you taken her as your mate?"

"No, I have not." I could see Dusk's blood boiling.

"Okay, then. That's good because I love touching her. She's so tender, especially down below." he grabbed my crotch and pressed as hard as he could. I threw my head back and gasped for air. It felt so good being touched there, but not by him.

"Take your shitty hands off of her, you low class demon." Dusk's temper finally blew.

"So she is your mate?" My step father asked.

"Yes she is, and there's nothing you can do about it." Dusk snapped quickly.

My step father pulled a gun out from his desk and aimed it at me. "I cant shoot Dusk, but I can shoot you. Dusk isn't worth losing over a mistake. It was a mistake that I ever adopted you and brought you into this company. You were good while it lasted." He was close to pulling the trigger when the window shattered. Sasha had smashed through the window in her demon form. Her outfit was like mine except she was bigger breasted and her top was open more than mine. She didn't fight with daggers, she fought with ninja stars that could transform into any size. Her bangs hid the right side of her face which made her look very pretty. Midnight black hair went down to the back of her knees in wavy strands.

Since the Boss was distracted by Sasha's entrance, I grabbed my largest dagger and stabbed him through the stomach. I didn't want to kill him, or I would have. A lot of my team depended on him to stay alive and I didn't want to ruin it for them. "The only mistake in this company is you; you never found me as a child, Dusk did and I remember that day very well.

All three of us dived out the window. We all went back to my apartment and lounged around thinking of what to do now. We were all sitting on the round about couch so we could see each other. "I think we should still do the missions, but for another company besides this one. I haven't got much of a work out, the security everywhere is too low. We all need a challenge." Sasha suggested.

"We could do that but we would have to wait for another full moon. Today is April 24th so we would have to wait until May 23rd to apply." said Dusk.

"Alright then, we'll do that." as I said that the sun came up and Sasha and Dusk turned back into their normal wolf forms. They fell asleep in my lap from the warm sun shooting in through the window. As did I.


End file.
